saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Armors
Armor are types of clothing that give the player bonuses. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 3'' In , bonuses include increased defense, increased movement, decreased respawn time when killed, increased accuracy, or even increased health. All new players will start off with Basic armor which only provide enough stats to survive a few Ranks, but with them being weak they should be replaced with better armor within Ranks 6-14. Types of Armor There are three kinds of armor: the uncategorized armor of the 'Basic' set, Tactical Armor, and Heavy Armor. The Basic Helmet and Gloves improve Defense, Health, and Accuracy; the Basic Vest improves Defense, Health, and Respawn; the Basic Boots improve Health, Speed, and Respawn. Tactical Helmets and Gloves improve Defense, Respawn, and Accuracy; Tactical Vests and Pants improve Defense, Health, and Accuracy; Tactical Boots improve Defense, Health, and Speed. Heavy Helmets, Vests, Pants, and Gloves improve Defense, Health, and Respawn; Heavy Boots improve Defense, Speed, and Respawn. List of Clothing sets Basic Basic Clothing: Unlocked at Rank 1, this set has low stats on all categories. Screenshot 2014-04-14-21-48-45.png|Basic Helmet Screenshot 2014-04-14-21-48-49.png|Basic Vest Screenshot 2014-04-14-21-48-56.png|Basic Pants Screenshot 2014-04-14-21-49-13.png|Basic Boots Screenshot 2014-04-14-21-49-01.png|Basic Gloves Tactical Combat Clothing: Pieces unlock at Ranks 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14, they will keep you alive a little longer. Combat Helmet.jpg|Combat Helmet Combat Vest.jpg|Combat Vest Combat Pants.jpg|Combat Pants Combat Gloves.jpg|Combat Gloves Combat Boots.jpg|Combat Boots Interceptor Clothing: Pieces unlock at Ranks 16, 18, 20, 22, and 24, they're ok for now. Modular Tactical Clothing: Pieces unlock at Ranks 26, 28, 30, 32, and 34, these are good. Advanced Combat Clothing: Pieces unlock at Ranks 36, 38, 40, 42, and 44, these are the best non-premium Tactical Armor pieces the player can buy. Ex5S Clothing: These pieces cost real life money, ranging from $0.99 to $2.99. They are the best pieces of Tactical Armor the player can get. Heavy Protection Clothing: Pieces unlock at Ranks 7, 9, 11, 13, and 15, they will keep you alive a little longer. Dragon Skin Clothing: Pieces unlock at Ranks 17, 19, 21, 23, and 25, they're ok for now. Defender Clothing: Pieces unlock at Ranks 27, 29, 31, 35, and 33, these are good. PASGT Clothing: Pieces unlock at Ranks 37, 39, 41, 43, and 45, these are the best non-premium Heavy Armor pieces the player can buy. Exos Clothing: These pieces cost real life money, ranging from $0.99 to $2.99. They are the best pieces of Heavy Armor the player can get. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 4'' In , armors are made by various industries and come in many sets. They can give the player bonuses of physical resistance, toxic resistance, heat resistance, increased or decreased movement speed, damage to zombies' melee attacks, weapon damage, and reload speed. By augmenting the armor (as can be done with weapons), the armor can give: *Additional physical protection * Additional heat protection * Additional toxic protection * Increased critical chance * Increased gun damage * Increased maximum health * Increased maximum energy * Decreased recovery time * Decreased reload speed * Increased health regeneration rate * Increased energy regeneration rate * Increased movement speed * Increased damage to melee attackers see Augments for more information. In ''SAS 4, ''each piece of armor has varying levels of resistances indicated by a number. To calculate the damage reduction, by percentage, from armor and for each damage type, take the square root of the sum of all the numbers of one resistance type and round up. For instance, having a total physical defense of 1,000 yields a 32% damage reduction from all physical attacks, and having a total toxic defense of 350 gives a 19% damage reduction to all chemical attacks. HVM * HVM Kevlar Helmet * HVM Kevlar Vest * HVM Kevlar Gloves * HVM Kevlar Pants * HVM Combat Boots RIA (Rubicon Industries) * Rubicon Power Assist * Heavy Trooper Vest Trooper * Trooper Helmet * Trooper Vest * Trooper Gloves * Trooper Pants * Trooper Boots Special Forces * Special Forces Helmet * Special Forces Vest * Special Forces Gloves * Special Forces Pants * Special Forces Boots Ronson * R1 Interceptor Helm * R4 Guardian Vest * R6 Flamejuggler Gloves * R7 Guardian Pants * R8 Huntsman Boots Shotlite * Shotlite Hummingbird H1 * Shotlite Hummingbird V1 * Shotlite Hummingbird G1 * Shotlite Hummingbird P1 * Shotlite Starwalk Boots Spaceskin * Graphene Combat Hood * Graphene Body Suit Top * Graphene Gloves * Graphene Body Suit Bottom * Graphene Boots Atomic * Titan IRN HUD * Titan Teslashock * Titan IDS 01 * Titan MEM Trooper * Titan MEM Sprint Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4